kamigami_no_asobifandomcom-20200213-history
Takeru Totsuka
}} Takeru Totsuka (戸塚 尊 Totsuka Takeru) is the Japanese God of the Sea and Storms and one of the main characters in Kamigami no Asobi. Appearance Takeru is a short young man with dark bluish-green spiky hair and a small ponytail, tied back with a black hairband. He wears the usual school uniform with white shirt, grey pants and blue tie. Instead of the school jacket, he wears a green jacket, along with armguards and sandals. His tough appearance and demeanor makes it difficult for others to approach him. In his deity mode, Takeru wears Sengoku period inspired armor with an armor pad on his left shoulder and his waist is adorned with blue fur. His hair gains three white streaks and the ponytail grows longer fading into white. Personality He is short tempered and brash and often gets into fights without realising it. He calls Yui 雑草 (zassou, meaning weed). He worships his elder brother Tsukito, but has a difficult relationship with Akira. Surprisingly, he can get emotional rather easily. He doesn’t really get along well with anyone except Tsukito and Hades (whom he admires due to being the god of the underworld). He prides himself in swordplay and is very skilled in it. To calm down, he likes to take walks by the beach, being the god of the sea. Takeru finds animals cute, and sometimes plays with Tsukito's familiar, Usamaro. He is also very protective of those he cares about. History Takeru relates being born in the waters of Yomi together with his brothers. He lost his temper often, and was exiled because he had accidentally killed a goddess in anger, giving him the title of the Rampaging God. In the anime, the goddess who had looked after him had fallen off a cliff, and Takeru was blamed for her death, being ostracized. Takeru also had a close relationship with Tsukito, after the former reaching out to him when he went on another rampage, Takeru began to look up to Tsukito. Relationships Tsukito Takeru has a close relationship with his brother, deeply respecting and caring for him. He seems to be one of the few who actually understands Tsukito. It can be seen that Takeru deeply values the opinions of his brother, Tsukito. They have an unbreakable bond. Yui Upon first meeting Yui, Takeru didn't really like or appreciate her, constantly glaring at and being rude to her. After Yui's persistence at getting him to cooperate and after a match with her, he starts to appreciate her efforts. Both of them are skilled at swordplay and often spar against one another. Prior to getting to know Yui in the anime, Takeru felt as if people did not trust and believe in him due to his awful past where his caretaker, a kind goddess, died by accident and everyone else blamed him for it. As a result, he held a tight grudge and had a skewed perception of the people in the world. However, when Yui persisted in changing the mindset of Takeru and convincing him to join a club, even going to lengths such as nearly getting hit by Takeru's wooden sword, Takeru was visibly moved and became more accepting of Yui. Progressively, it is shown that Yui becomes someone important to Takeru. Loki Loki frequently teases Takeru, and they bicker with each other a lot in the anime. They are seen calling each other names, although out of friendship. Trivia *He is moved to tears easily. *He hates mushrooms. *He is good at swordplay. *His limiter is an anklet with an aquamarine gem. *His last name also comes from the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, Susanoo's legendary sword. *Surprisingly, he is good at poetry, stemming from the mythological fact that Susanoo is said to be the first being to create poetry. * Among all the gods, he is the shortest and lightest in weight. Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Japanese Gods Category:Gods